


Regenerate

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who (2005), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, Don’t think about the timelines to hard, Gen, Its before day of the doctor, I’m sorry I miss 10 too, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Scrooge is the Doctor, but probably after the end of time, no beta we die like 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: No one knew what to do, but when they all saw the golden glow around Scrooge’s body, they knew something was up.Aka: Scrooge is the doctor au
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 11





	Regenerate

It happened well on an adventure.. 

It was a normal day to say the least, the most normal a day with the duck family could get.

They crashed and landed on an island, launchpad stayed back to try and fix the plan, Scrooge, the kids, Donald and Della all went out to explore the island. 

They soon found a cave.

Just their luck. 

So, of course, they went into the cave. 

It was a pretty Standard treasure holding cave, it had the classics, spinning saw floor, snakes, and floorboard that made the floor disappear, and you drop down a hole. 

So needless to say, they made it through without to much happening. 

They soon made it to the room with the crystal and the exit.

It was certainly a new one, Louie quite liked this addition too. Right next to the crystal was an exit door, so they could go through it after they finished getting the crystal.

Although.

“Seriously!” Louie started “why couldn’t we have just gone in from the exit and end up here” he pointed out.

“Well we didn’t know the exit was a thing” Huey said, which made enough sense but Louie still wasn’t a fan of spike death rooms.

“Come on!” Dewey started “at least the adventure was fun!!” He had a big smile on his face.

“Yeah!! Remember when we jumped over that pit of snakes!” Webby added. 

“Whatever” Louie rolled his eyes.

“Come on kid, it was pretty fun” Della then added.

“If by fun you mean incredibly dangerous” Donald mumbled. 

“That’s exactly what I mean!! Fun!” Della said.

“Although it was definitely dangerous, it didn’t have anything new that we hadn’t faced before, so I think it’s fair enough to be fun” Huey added.

“I’m not sure about you but I don’t really like jumping over a pit of snakes, wether the snakes where on fire or not!” Louie pointed out. 

“The fire just makes it more fun!” Webby said. 

“It is a nice addition” Dewey said. 

“I mean, I guess with all we’ve seen there’s not to much that would surprise us anymore” Huey started “but that doesn’t mean that nothing will, nature has a lot-“ 

“Hey! Don’t make this into some life lesson, let’s just get on with this” Louie said.

They all looked over at Scrooge. 

“Hmm” he looked to be thinking to himself.

“What is it this time” Louie asked.

“It seemed the gem is cursed” Scrooge said. 

“Yeah whats new” Louie said.

“I mean it is true, most of the weird stuff we get on adventures is cursed” Dewey said. 

“The design on it” Scrooge then said, halfway ignoring the two kids. “It could mean one of two things” Scrooge mumbled, almost to himself.

Webby went up to the crystal and looked at it, she kept looking for a good minute. “it’s not anything I recognize” she then said.

“Really?” Huey asked “is it too old or too new?” Huey asked Scrooge.

“Old, yeah it’s very old” he replied.

“Well what does it mean” Della asked. 

“Either that this crystal could give someone the thing they want most, as long as it’s good for the world” Scrooge started.

“Okay? That doesn’t sound bad at all” Huey pointed out.

“Or go through that exit now, or else the holder of this crystal will die” Scrooge then said.

“Yep, there we are” Louie then said. “So.. can we all agree to not trust that murder crystal and walk out the door” Louie then said “as much as I love treasure I love not getting killed less” 

“That’s does make sense” Scrooge said well still looking at it. 

“Then let’s go!” Louie then said.

“Yeah I agree with Louie, it seems much safer” Huey said. 

Every one nodded in agreement. 

“Definitely.. expect” Scrooge started.

“Oh no” Louie mumbled.

“You see the side of the crystal” he said.

“Yeah, the weird curves?” dewy asked 

On the side of the crystal there where curvy lines, they didn’t wave that much, but they where there.

“Ooo what about them?” Webby asked, interested in learning about something she didn’t know anything about.

“They’ll tell you which ones which, if it didn’t have the cuvry lines then it would do nothing except send a deadly gas into you system-“ 

“That’s awfully graphic” Huey added.

“-But senes it has the lines then it’s the other!” Scrooge finished. 

“Are you sure this is completely safe?” Donald asked.

“Come on, I know my stuff” Scrooge smiled 

“That is true” Webby smiled. 

Scrooge then took his hand and picked up the crystal with a small smile.

“See” Scrooge said with a smile and the crystal in hand.

“Woah! Nice!” Webby and Dewey said. 

Scrooge suddenly fell to the floor 

“I- uh might have overlooked something” Scrooge said, smile fading.

Everyone panicked a little bit. 

“What do we do??” Huey asked. 

“I don’t know” Della said 

“I’m not sure” Webby said “I didn’t even know about this thing before now!” She pointed out.

“Ugh we should’ve just gone through the door” Louie mumbled, although he was really panicking too.

“Okay okay, uhh” Donald was trying to do something, but it seemed he didn’t even know what to do either 

“Kids kids” Scrooge said. 

Everyone in the room looked at him.

“Don’t worry so much I’ll be fi-“ Scrooge passed out 

Panicked arose, higher this time.

Everyone was freaking out.

“Oh my god!” 

“What do we do now”

“Oh no no no” 

Louie then looked over “hey!” He screamed over everyone.

Everyone looked at him.

“What’s happening?” Louie said.

“Oh Louie.. I’m sorry sorry you should have had to see-“ Della tried to say but Louie cut her off.

“No! I know what.. but look at his body!” Louie tried to explain.

“Aw Louie I know it’s hard to think that-“ Della tried again.

“No really!” Louie said.

“Uhh actually mom louies right something wrong” Huey said.

“Huh?” Della said, she looked over expecting just a plain unmoving body. 

But no.

“Wha?” Della asked.

Everyone was in a sort of shock. 

Scrooge’s body laid there, but there was a golden glow twirling around it.

Suddenly with a big blast of yellow-ish gold, Scrooge was... someone else. 

The girl sat up and stretched. 

She looked like she was about to say something.

“Uh, wait can we uh talk in private” Huey then asked her. 

She just nodded.

The others all huddled up.

“What just happened?” Louie said.

“I’m honestly not sure, I thought I new everything about the duck family, but I..” webby looked confused.

“Yeah” Huey just said “you guys have been here longer then us, do you know what happened?” Huey asked Della and Donald.

“Not a clue” Della said.

“I’m so confused” Donald said.

“Right...” Huey said 

“So what do we do about miss I came from a corpse over there?” Louie said.

“Well I think we kinda have to talk to her” Dewey said. 

Everyone nodded. 

They departed. 

“Uhh hi miss..??” Dewey went up to the girl, who was currently eating some of the dirt. 

“1856 dirt from the month of January” she mumbled to herself “oh hello!! Blue one... wait wait wait.. uh Dewey!! Sorry my memory sometimes gets a bit wonky, and- oh!! I’m British again, that’s nice, I’ve kinda missed being British, I mean being Scottish was brilliant too but.. oh am I talking to much, sorry about that! Hello!!!” She seemed full of energy at the moment, and also seemed to be talking non sense. 

“I’m sorry did you just say that you where a corpse then British then Scottish and.. what?” Huey said, trying to flip through the junior woodchuck guidebook, hoping to get some sort of explanation. 

“So, may I ask again what is going on?” Louie then asked her. Normally he’s just think that this girl is lying, or just doesn’t have it all in there, but he saw what happened, and it was not normal to any extent, and also knowing the duck family anything is possible. 

“Right! Yes, I haven’t explained it to you, and I guess I can’t really hide it anymore” she said.

“Hide what?” Della asked.

“Right, so uh introductions, right I should probably do a little do over, not you guys though! I know who you guys are” she then said.

“Stop stalling and tell us who you are!” Webby said.

“Yeah and what happened to Uncle Scrooge!” Dewey added. 

“Right, so funny story, I am your Uncle Scrooge!” She then said.

“What, no you arnt, who do you think you’re fooling!” Webby yelled.

“We’ll mostly, you guys just knew Scrooge as.. well Scrooge, and even though that’s not wrong per say, it’s still not the whole thing. So let’s take this from the top.” She said. “Hello I’m the doctor! I’m a 1047 year old timelord from the planet Gallifrey, I think, i kinda lost count a little at 908” she said then added. 

“What??” Webby asked. 

And honestly hey where all wondering that.

“So.. you are not our Uncle Scrooge” Della pointed out.

“Well technically Scrooge was also a 1047 year old timelord from the planet Gallifrey too!” She then said.

“So our uncle is an alien?” Huey asked.

“That’s so cool!” Dewey, Della, and webby all said. 

“Indeed! And what happened was called regeneration, basically when my body is dying all of my cells and atoms change to make someone new!” She, the doctor explained. 

“That doesn’t sound possible” Huey said.

“It definitely is!” She said “and. Oh-“ she then said and fell to the floor. 

“I’m fine” she then opened her eyes and called out, I just might pass out a little, it happens” she said then closed her eyes again. 

“Who’s actually believing this” Louie asked.

“Well Scrooge did have a lot of secrets” Della pointed out.

——

The doctor soon woke up again 

“Heya!” She said. 

“Hi?” Louie said, but it sounded more like a question.

“I think I know what happened” she then said. 

“Huh? What?” He asked.

“I think I was both, first I killed the person then it would work!” She then said

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to touch that thing again.

“I’m going to do it!!” She said with a big smile.

The doctor went to the crystal and picked it up. This time it did not kill her. “Nice! Now I can get my tardis up and running, good for both me and everyone else, and maybe even work on another sonic” she said to herself 

“What?” Louie asked

“Shouldn’t we get back to launchpad?” She then asked.

“I mean I guess” Louie said. 

“Brilliant!” 

———

They soon made it back to the air plane, which was in one piece now, luckily. 

“Woah” launchpad asked “where’s mr. mcdee?” He said as he looked around. 

“Hello!! I’m him, just new face is all” the doctor said with a smile. 

He looked at her “nice!” 

“Well let’s get to flying!” She said with a large smile. 

“So.. you seem more energetic?” Dewey pointed out.

“Yeah I do that, each regeneration has a bit of a different personality too! Like I could be more funny now!! That would be really fun, I could also be meaner, but I do hope that’s not the case” the doctor says.

“Right yeah” Louie said. 

“Ooo! Wait I have a question” she then said. 

“What is it” Huey asked.

“Am I ginger?” She then asked.

“Uhh no?” Huey then said.

“Aw man, I’ve always wanted to be ginger, it has never happened before” she said.

“Right, yeah” Louie said, still not really believing her.

“Yeah!!” She said.

———

They where all still on the plane when Louie got an idea. Most of the people here where talking to the doctor. 

But he pulled out his phone, then he went to his texting app.

He pulled out goldies number and began to type.

L: hey goldie 

It didn’t take to long for her to respond.

G: hey sharpie

L: something happened

G: oh? What is it.

L: Scrooge kinda.. died

L: but then he turned into this weird girl.

G: oh, yeah they do that

L: what??

G: it happens when she dies, it’s called regeneration. Did she seriously not tell you before this??

L: I mean she did bring that up now after she ‘regenerated’ but never brought it up before. 

G: I mean, I’m also a timelord that has regenerated before, but normally it’s the doctors job to be honest in those departments, I would at least tell you what was going to happen before I died. 

G: she did tell you she was the doctor right?

L: yeah she did

L: also what?

L: you’re a time lord thing too??

G: yeah, how do you think we both lived so long. 

L: I’m not sure? 

L: what about his family and stuff? 

G: me and her are the only time lords left, they’re ‘family’ was simply a perception filter put on them to make them all think that they where they’re parents.

L: so

L: she isn’t even related to me?

G: nope

L: oh

L: what’s your name then, if Scrooge’s real name was the doctor. 

G: oh that’s not they real name, that’s just what the doctor calls herself, and what everyone else calls her.

G: but it’s her name enough. 

G: mine is the master, but right now you can call me missy or goldie or whatever.

L: okay...

G: oh sharpie 

L: yeah? 

G: make sure that she had the chance to calm down after the regeneration, and probably keep her away from windows for the day, just to stay on the safe said

L: windows?

G: if she has an idea she will not use the door, and it will take forever to find her. 

L: good to know. 

G: yeah, hope that cleared some things up sharpie :) 

L: yeah, it did thanks goldie

L: er missy? 

G: you’re welcome 

Louie turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. 

“Hey doctor” Louie asked.

“Hello Louie!!” She said with a smile. 

———

They all still lived in mc duck manor after that, they still went on adventures, everyone seemed a little confused at first, but knowing the duck family they didn’t ask, oddly enough beakly was the only one who wasn’t confused at all, it wasn’t that odd, the doctor must’ve accidentally spoke about it to her. 

Overall not to much had changed, other then the fact that the doctor used the weird crystal to power a thing she called ‘the tardis’ which was a blue box that was bigger in the inside.  
They took some adventures threw time and space now.


End file.
